Compromise
by nonsenseandtwaddle
Summary: Just a short missing scene idea I had. How did Sheldon "lose"? From "the Holographic Excitation".Shamy.


**A/N: This came to me whilst trying to fall asleep last night. Hope you enjoy it and any feedback would be much appreciated. Long live the shamy! **

Amy raised her eyebrows at Sheldon's last question. She really wanted to tell him what a hickey was, but she thought it would be more fun for him to guess.  
Her stern look made sheldon stand up straighter. After a few moments,he gulped.  
"I'm assuming from your expression that it is an activity I would not wish to partake in"  
"Probably not" Amy nodded  
She expected him to question further, but he didn't.  
"Very well" he conceded, leaning against the stool "I guess we will have to continue our search for a costume"  
"Exactly" Amy agreed, scouring her side of the board to see if she could convince sheldon otherwise.  
She then had an idea. Maybe Sheldon was ready to learn an important part of any relationship: compromise.  
"Why don't we each pick our favourite costume, then we can try and compromise"  
Sheldon sighed "but what if I don't win?"  
Amy stepped back. She could either argue with his last question, give him a lecture how that is not the right way to speak to his girlfriend who makes plenty of compromises for him, or she could use some of her neurobiological tricks on him.  
She changed her posture, seemingly shaking off his last comment.  
"Why don't we just give it a go?" She said calmly  
"Alright" he agreed, staring at the board.  
"I pick R2-D2 and C3PO" sheldon stated.  
"And I pick Raggedy Anne" Amy countered  
"So how are we going to compromise on that?" Sheldon inquired, his eyes wide.  
Amy changed her expression to desperation, then sighed.  
"Fine" she rubbed her head " we can go as the two robots"  
"Oh THANKYOU Amy!" Sheldon jumped up and down.  
Amy sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands.  
After Sheldon had finished celebrating his "win" he turned around to find Amy hunched down on the sofa. Why was she upset? She had just let him choose the outfit? Of her own choice?  
"Amy?" Sheldon inquired, moving further to the sofa.  
"What?" She said bluntly.  
Sheldon stopped in his tracks.  
"I can see from your posture that you are in some form of pain"  
Amy lifted her head, looking into Sheldon's eyes. She hoped she looked sad. If not, she probably looked like Leonard when he gave Penny the "puppy dog" eyes. That wasn't what she was going for.  
"I'm just..upset" Amy confessed.  
Sheldon left her gaze.  
"Why so? We have finally solved our problem after you so valiantly agreed to let me choose"  
Amy had had a lot of time to think up a rouse, so she began.  
"It's just that I always hated dressing up when I was younger, as I never had anyone to go around with" she noticed sheldon come closer " I always loved raggedy Anne, but I wasn't allowed to as a child because my mother felt that it was too becoming"  
Sheldon nodded.  
"So this year, I wanted to finally dress up, with my boyfriend, in my favourite costume" "but you, who practically lives in some sort of costume, had to have your way, and I always make compromises for you"she stopped to breathe .  
Sheldon processed this information. He too had had the same problem as a child. He could remember his father, scolding him when he would come down the stairs dressed in a homemade costume, telling him to get out of his little head and live in reality.  
What was he feeling? Empathy? Like he had when he believed Wil Weaton's meemaw had died? He had to make sure he wouldn't be sucked into that again.  
"Counter proposal" he began, and he watched Amy lift her gaze once again to his "I still dress up as C3PO...but you can dress up as Raggedy Anne"  
Almost got him, Amy thought.  
"But that will look nothing like a couples costume" she argued, her voice still despaired.  
"So, I will be..." Sheldon thought "a raggedy C3PO?" What was he saying? That would completely ruin his integrity as C3PO!  
"I always make compromises for you", Amy's voice echoed in his mind.  
"You will?" Amy lit up, her eyes wide with anticipation.  
"I guess so" Sheldon nodded "if it means you won't be sulking around the party, then fine"  
Amy leaned forward and gave Sheldon a quick hug.  
"Thankyou, Sheldon" she said, feeling much better. If this was a compromise from Sheldon Cooper, then she would have to take it.  
"Does this mean..I won?" She smiled wryly.  
"Won what?" Sheldon inquired.  
She laughed to herself; so much for his eidetic memory.  
"Doesn't matter" she said, gathering her bag and coat.  
"You're leaving?" Sheldon said  
"It's late" she commented, walking towards the door. She twisted the handle and turned to Sheldon.  
"And I need to find my Raggedy Anne costume" she opened the door and began to exit  
"Wait!" He replayed her sentence in his head "I thought you'd never dressed up before?"  
She turned once again, meeting his gaze "I guess not!" She darted out of the door, shutting it on her way.  
Sheldon stood in the apartment, his mouth agape. Had Amy tricked him into compromising with her? It seemed she had. That meant..he had lost.  
He shook his head in disbelief, and began to dissemble the whiteboards.  
"That vixen" he muttered to himself.


End file.
